Panchito: The Screenplay
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: Panchito Pistoles is a drifter in Pátzcuaro, Mexico. He is trying to return some stolen goods (guns, ammo, money) to his rich uncle. Unbeknownst to him, the thieves that stole the goods are working with a bounty hunter who is holding Panchito's family for ransom and is blackmailing Panchito's uncle. Now the rooster must go to save his family before time runs out. Screenplay-90 min.
1. Part I: Pátzcuaro

"**PANCHITO"**

**Part I: ****Pátzcuaro**

(This is in screenplay format and is essentially a reboot of the character Panchito Pistoles who is a Disney character who first appeared in _The Three Caballeros (1945)._ This is essentially the events following that film. This is a **first draft**. So please be helpful.)

PLEASE REVIEW. I've been wanting to do this one for a long time and feedback is crucial. This is meant for a 90 minute live-action/animated feature length film so I need your feedback! Please!

INT. MEXICAN BAR, PATZCUARO- NIGHT

The MEXICAN BAR is full of cowboy types and prostitutes. At the BAR, three brothers, FELIX, 30, SANTOS, 28, and JERICHO, 29, are smalltime bank robbers. They are sitting on BAR STOOLS drinking. Behind FELIX is a SMALL BACKPACK

PANCHITO, a trigger happy Mexican Rooster who is full of himself is sitting in a dark corner. carries a LASSO and a FANNY PACK which has some SUPPLIES.

JERICHO

So when are we going to-

FELIX

Hush, not now

SANTOS

But when is he going to be he-

FELIX

Silencio Santos, we'll talk about it after we leave

SANTOS

I thought that was the whole point in coming here. We stole the bag, now we talk plans, that was what we said and that's what we're going to do.

FELIX

Shut up!

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO exits his booth and walks over to the BAR

PANCHITO quickly looks behind FELIX at the SMALL BACKPACK

PANCHITO leans back on the counter

PANCHITO lifts a hand over to the BARTENDER who gets him a drink

PANCHITO pulls a PASO from his pocket and flips it

PASO lands on the counter

FELIX looks at PANCHITO

FELIX

What are you supposed to be?

PANCHITO

Pardon?

FELIX

You heard me

PANCHITO looks at FELIX

PANCHITO

Oh I heard you, I just didn't listen, please, run that by me again

FELIX gets up

FELIX pulls out a PISTOL

FELIX

What's your name boy?

PANCHITO sips on a GLASS OF BEER

FELIX

I said

FELIX readies the PISTOL

What's your name?

PANCHITO looks at FELIX

PANCHITO

You really want to know?

FELIX remains silent

SANTOS and JERICHO look over

PANCHITO gets up

FELIX

(Angrily)

What is it?

PANCHITO

Here it is

PANCHITO grabs FELIX'S PISTOL and twists his arm, he pulls him closer to him, and puts FELIX in an arm lock

PANCHITO grabs his own PISTOL

SANTOS and JERICHO get up

SANTOS and JERICHO pull out PISTOLS

PANCHITO looks at both of them

PANCHITO

Move and his head comes off!

FELIX

W-what do you want?

PANCHITO

The loot, where is it?

FELIX

I'm not telling you a damn thing

PANCHITO nods

PANCHITO readies his PISTOL

PANCHITO

Good, you won't have to

PANCHITO puts his finger on the TRIGGER

FELIX looks at SANTOS and JERICHO

FELIX

Do something!

SANTOS readies his PISTOL

PANCHITO looks at SANTOS

PANCHITO

Don't even try it

JERICHO tries to walk behind him

PANCHITO looks at JERICHO

You too

FELIX

What do you want from me?

PANCHITO

I already told you, I really hate repeating myself. Now

PANCHITO looks at FELIX smiling

Do we have to go through this again?

FELIX sighs

FELIX motions for SANTOS and JERICHO to get SMALL BACKPACK

SANTOS grabs a SMALL BACKPACK from the back of the STOOL FELIX was sitting in

PANCHITO

Put it on the ground

SANTOS looks at FELIX

FELIX

Do it

SANTOS nods

SANTOS slowly puts SMALL BACKPACK on the ground

SANTOS slowly stands

PANCHITO looks at SANTOS

PANCHITO

Turn around

SANTOS turns around

Leave

SANTOS nods

SANTOS slowly makes his way to the door and exits

PANCHITO looks at JERICHO

Open it

JERICHO nods

JERICHO walks over, bends down and opens SMALL BACKPACK

SMALL BACKPACK is full of PASOS, AMERICAN MONEY, and GUNS

PANCHITO turns to FELIX and smiles

Band of smugglers are we?

FELIX

What is it to you?

PANCHITO

Oh, nothing, just, stolen property, no big deal really

PANCHITO fires PISTOL

FELIX falls over dead

JERICHO

(Yells)

Felix!

JERICHO looks at PANCHITO

Who are you?

PANCHITO smiles as he sheaths his PISTOL

JERICHO walks over to FELIX'S body

JERICHO closes his eyes

JERICHO looks at PANCHITO with tears in his eyes

JERICHO

(Angrily)

Who are you!

PANCHITO

Panchito, but you sir, call me Pistoles

JERICHO

I'll kill you, understand?

PANCHITO

I understand, I just may not comply

JERICHO

We'll see about that

JERICHO exits

PANCHITO zips SMALL BACKPACK up and heaves it over his shoulder

BARTENDER looks at PANCHITO

BARTENDER

How did you know?

PANCHITO looks at BARTENDER

PANCHITO

Been after these guys for weeks.

BARTENDER

Why?

PANCHITO

They stole from mi familia senor.

PANCHITO walks away

BARTENDER

What are you, some kind of sheriff?

PANCHITO stops

PANCHITO

No, just, overzealous

PANCHITO sits the SMALL BACKPACK down

PANCHITO opens the SMALL BACKPACK

PANCHITO fishes for some PASOS

PANCHITO throws the PASOS at the BARTENDER

The BARTENDER catches the PASOS

PANCHITO closes the SMALL BACKPACK

BARTENDER

What's this for?

PANCHITO

For the trouble

BARTENDER smiles

BARTENDER

Gracias senor!

PANCHITO nods

PANCHITO exits

EXT. MEXICAN BAR- SAME

A HITCHING POST and a TROUGH are outside. SENOR MARTINEZ, PANCHITO'S horse is drinking from the TROUGH. He has on a SADDLE and PANCHITO'S MATTRESS which is PANCHITO'S BED.

PANCHITO walks over to him

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO pats SENOR MARTINEZ on the side

PANCHITO

That's enough you big oaf

SENOR MARTINEZ whinnies

PANCHITO laughs

Me too

Laughs some more

PANCHITO gets on SENOR MARTINEZ

Come on

PANCHITO grabs the reins and undoes them from the HITCHING POST

Vamonos!

PANCHITO pulls the reins

SENOR MARTINEZ bucks

PANCHITO pulls off his hat and quickly puts it back on

SENOR MARTINEZ runs down the STREET

EXT. STREET, PATZCUARO- SAME

SENOR MARTINEZ weaves through the CROWD

PANCHITO reaches down and grabs FLOWERS

PANCHITO stands on SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO smells the FLOWER

PANCHITO

Beautiful no?

SENOR MARTINEZ runs near a SIGN

PANCHITO jumps over the SIGN

PANCHITO lands on SENOR MARTINEZ'S saddle

PANCHITO throws FLOWER to the CROWD

WOMAN catches FLOWER

WOMAN

He's so dreamy

PANCHITO sees the WOMAN

He waves

SENOR MARTINEZ looks back

SENOR MARTINEZ rolls his eyes

SENOR MARTINEZ turns back around

PANCHITO sits back down

PANCHITO looks ahead and sees a SIGN

PANCHITO grabs the SIGN spins around it and lands on SENOR MARTINEZ as he turns

PANCHITO

Easy, we're not running with the bull you know

SENOR MARTINEZ rolls his eyes

SENOR MARTINEZ sees a HANGING BASKET OF APPLES outside a BAKERY

SENOR MARTINEZ'S mouth begins to water

PANCHITO sighs

Don't even

SENOR MARTINEZ stops abruptly and eats APPLES

EXT. BAKERY- SAME

PANCHITO goes flying through the air and lands in a TROUGH

PANCHITO glares at SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO stands

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at PANCHITO

SENOR MARTINEZ laughs

PANCHITO rings out his HAT

PANCHITO

Stupid horse

PANCHITO gets out of TROUGH

BAKER looks outside and sees SENOR MARTINEZ eating the APPLES

BAKER quickly heads outside

BAKER looks at PANCHITO angrily

BAKER

Is this yours?

PANCHITO

Yes

BAKER

Well, he's eating my apples

PANCHITO

I-

PANCHITO turns to SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO glares

SENOR MARTINEZ is about to eat the last APPLE

Martinez!

SENOR MARTINEZ stops for a moment

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at the APPLE

PANCHITO points a finger at him

Don't you even dare!

PANCHITO quickly snatches the APPLE just as SENOR MARTINEZ bites down

PANCHITO glares at SENOR MARTINEZ

I spoil you too much

PANCHITO brushes off the APPLE and hands it to the BAKER

BAKER

Thank you Mr.

PANCHITO

Pistoles

BAKER nods

BAKER

And he's-

PANCHITO looks back at SENOR MARTINEZ

SENOR MARTINEZ burps

PANCHITO rolls his eyes

PANCHITO

Martinez

BAKER smiles

BAKER

Seems like he hasn't eaten in a while

PANCHITO looks at BAKER

PANCHITO

What do you mean he just ate twenty apples?

BAKER laughs

BAKER

Yes but I mean real food

PANCHITO

We're headed towards Mexico City

BAKER turns back towards the BAKERY

BAKER turns to PANCHITO

BAKER

Mexico City! That's three days journey from here

PANCHITO

Yeah so

BAKER

Long way for a horse

PANCHITO

Not for this one it isn't

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at PANCHITO surprised

PANCHITO looks back at SENOR MARTINEZ

We're not stopping.

Especially after what happened this morning.

BAKER

What happened?

PANCHITO

A group of smugglers stole some of my uncle's merchandise. I am merely returning it to him.

BAKER

You a deputy or something?

BAKER opens the door

PANCHITO

No

BAKER walks in

PANCHITO walks in the DOORWAY

BAKER

Then what are you then?

PANCHITO

A good nephew

BAKER laughs

BAKER walks over to the counter and prepares some DOUGH

BAKER looks at PANCHITO

BAKER

A good nephew buys his uncle new stuff. You went out of your way to get it back. That's rare.

PANCHITO

I'm not a deputy

PANCHITO walks in

BAKER

Sheriff then?

PANCHITO

No, I am just a good person

BAKER nods

BAKER

I think you're more than a good person amigo. I think you're a hero.

PANCHITO

I'm no hero

BAKER

Yes you are, you just don't see it.

BAKER rolls up the DOUGH and puts it in a BAG

BAKER hands the BAG to PANCHITO

Take this, free of charge

PANCHITO looks at BAG

PANCHITO

Gracias

BAKER nods

PANCHITO nods and leaves

BAKER

Oh and one more thing

PANCHITO turns around

Your horse is gone

PANCHITO

My horse?

BAKER points out the WINDOW

SENOR MARTINEZ is gone

My horse!

PANCHITO drops the BAG and runs out

EXT. BAKERY- SAME

PANCHITO runs out into the STREET which is CROWDED

EXT. STREET, PATZCUARO- SAME

PANCHITO frantically looks up and down the street for SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO cuffs his hands around his mouth

PANCHITO

Martinez!

PANCHITO runs down the STREET

Martinez!

PANCHITO weaves through the CROWD

FLOWER POT falls from a balcony

PANCHITO runs on top several BOXES

PANCHITO takes out his LASSO

PANCHITO jumps into the air

PANCHITO pulls the FLOWER POT towards him and ricochets it back on the balcony

PANCHITO jumps from the BOXES

PANCHITO runs back into the STREET

PANCHITO continues weaving through the CROWD

MOVERS are moving a COUCH across the STREET

PANCHITO jumps over the COUCH

PANCHITO lands and stops running

Martinez!

SENOR MARTINEZ whinnies

PANCHITO looks over

SENOR MARTINEZ is drinking from a TROUGH in front of ALLEY 1

PANCHITO sighs

PANCHITO walks over

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO

You had me scared to death

SENOR MARTINEZ continues drinking

PANCHITO grabs SENOR MARTINEZ'S face

Stop running off

SENOR MARTINEZ nods

PANCHITO pats SENOR MARTINEZ on the side

Good, then, let us be

GUNSHOT is heard from ALLEY 2, which is perpendicular to ALLEY 1

Off

PANCHITO pulls out his PISTOL

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at PANCHITO nervously

PANCHITO

(To Martinez)

Stay here, don't panic, I'll be right back

SENOR MARTINEZ nods

PANCHITO walks down the ALLEY 1

EXT. ALLEY 1- SAME

PANCHITO looks around

GUNSHOT is heard

PANCHITO

Ahola?

PANCHITO walks slowly

Is everything alright?

PANCHITO turns around

GROANING is heard

MALE VOICE (VO)

Please help me!

PANCHITO turns back around

PANCHITO sheaths his PISTOL

PANCHITO

Where are you?

MALE VOICE (VO)

Over here, wait, no, no!

GUNSHOT is heard

Please, I don't know where he is

MALE VOICE 2 (VO)

Start talking

PANCHITO pulls out his PISTOL

PANCHITO walks down the ALLEY

PANCHITO gets close to a WALL

PANCHITO pokes his head out from behind the WALL

PANCHITO looks down ALLEY 2

EXT. ALLEY 2- SAME

CORTEZ, a Bounty Hunter who wears a black cloak and carries a PISTOL and kneels in front of the BAKER

CORTEZ pulls out a PISTOL

CORTEZ aims PISTOL at the BAKER

CORTEZ

Where is he?

BAKER

I don't know, he just left

CORTEZ

Which way?

BAKER looks down ALLEY 2 and sees PANCHITO

CORTEZ looks at BAKER

What are you staring at boy?

BAKER

N-nothing

CORTEZ

It better be

BAKER

What do you want from him?

CORTEZ

Oh nothing really

CORTEZ laughs despicably

Just his money

BAKER

Look, if you plan on stealing from him, he's probably long gone by now, you'll never

CORTEZ

I'll catch him eventually, and when I do

CORTEZ laughs

I'll be sure to greet him warmly

CORTEZ stands

CORTEZ aims PISTOL

BAKER flinches

See you around

CORTEZ readies PISTOL

PANCHITO gets out of his hiding spot from behind the WALL

PANCHITO raises his PISTOL into the air and fires a warning shot

CORTEZ turns around

CORTEZ looks at PANCHITO

CORTEZ laughs

CORTEZ

You have to be joking

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO sheathes PISTOL and quickly grabs his LASSO and lassos CORTEZ

PANCHITO pulls the LASSO toward him

PANCHITO looks at CORTEZ

PANCHITO

I heard you were looking for someone?

CORTEZ

Yes, but that is none of your business

PANCHITO

Is it?

PANCHITO smiles

CORTEZ

Where is it?

PANCHITO

What the money?

CORTEZ

No the cookies of course the money!

PANCHITO laughs

PANCHITO with his free hand, produces another PISTOL and aims PISTOL at CORTEZ

PANCHITO

I think you'll find it eventually amigo

PANCHITO takes the LASSO off CORTEZ

I suggest you get out of here, before you kill yourself

CORTEZ brushes himself off

CORTEZ

We'll see about that

CORTEZ exits

PANCHITO sheaths his PISTOL

PANCHITO walks over to BAKER

PANCHITO helps the BAKER up

BAKER looks at PANCHITO

BAKER

Remember what I said about the hero thing?

PANCHITO

Don't even go there

BAKER

You just saved my life

PANCHITO

True, but it doesn't mean anything

BAKER

Yes it does. Do you know who that was?

PANCHITO

No, what, was he some pathetic thief?

BAKER

That was Cortez

PANCHITO

Cortez the Butcher?

BAKER

No

PANCHITO

Cortez the Tailor?

BAKER sighs

BAKER

No!

PANCHITO

Cortez the Sex Offender?

BAKER pauses and thinks about it

BAKER

Maybe, but

Shakes his head and sighs

Cortez the Bounty Hunter!

PANCHITO nods and smiles

PANCHITO

Oh, the Bounty Hunter, wait,

(Surprise)

What

SENOR MARTINEZ whinnies

PANCHITO pulls out his PISTOL

PANCHITO re-enters ALLEY 1

BAKER follows

EXT. ALLEY 1- SAME

SENOR MARTINEZ kicks CORTEZ down on the ground

CORTEZ gets up

CORTEZ tries to get on SENOR MARTINEZ again

CORTEZ

Come here you stupid horse

SENOR MARTINEZ kicks and whinnies again

CORTEZ moves back

CORTEZ laughs

CORTEZ pulls PISTOL

You really are a stupid horse aren't you?

SENOR MARTINEZ flinches and whinnies

PANCHITO runs towards CORTEZ

PANCHITO slides as if he were playing baseball and aims PISTOL at CORTEZ

PANCHITO slides underneath CORTEZ

PANCHITO stands in the STREET

EXT. STREET, PATZCUARO- SAME

PANCHITO

Hey

PANCHITO steps toward CORTEZ

PANCHITO aims PISTOL at CORTEZ'S head

Get

PANCHITO readies PISTOL

Away from my horse

CORTEZ nods

CORTEZ backs away

CORTEZ

Alright, take it easy

PANCHITO shoots CORTEZ in the hand

CORTEZ screams

You bastardo!

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO

I try

PANCHITO looks at BAKER

BAKER walks over

BAKER

Yes?

PANCHITO

He shouldn't bother you now

PANCHITO heaves CORTEZ onto SENOR MARTINEZ'S BACK

CORTEZ

Don't try anything you hear?

PANCHITO

I hear you buddy, I just don't give a fuck

PANCHITO gets on SENOR MARTINEZ

BAKER

Where you going?

PANCHITO

Taking out the trash

PANCHITO grabs SENOR MARTINEZ'S reins

PANCHITO directs him down the ALLEY

(To the Baker)

See you around

(To Martinez)

Vamonos!

SENOR MARTINEZ bucks and runs into ALLEY 1

EXT. ALLEY 1- SAME

SENOR MARTINEZ runs down the ALLEY 1

SENOR MARTINEZ jumps the fence at the end of the ALLEY and onto a SIDEWALK

EXT. SIDEWALK- SAME

SENOR MARTINEZ lands on the SIDEWALK

On the other side is LARGE GARBAGE CAN.

CORTEZ

Don't you dare

PANCHITO pulls on the reins

SENOR MARTINEZ bucks

CORTEZ falls into LARGE GARBAGE CAN

PANCHITO closes the lid

A GARBAGE TRUCK passes by

PANCHITO whistles and waves down GARBAGE TRUCK

GARBAGE TRUCK stops

GARBARGE MEN 1, 2, and 3 get out and walk towards PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO points towards LARGE GARBAGE TRUCK

PANCHITO

This one is full

GARBAGE MEN 1,2, and 3

Gracias senor, thanks for letting us know, we'll take care of it right away.

GARBAGE MEN 1,2 and 3 lift LARGE GARBAGE CAN into the back of the GARBAGE TRUCK. CORTEZ is banging on the sides of the LARGE GARBAGE CAN

CORTEZ (VO)

Get me out of here Pistoles! Pistoles! I'm going to kill you understand! Kill you!

GARBARGE MEN 1, 2, and 3 get back into GARBAGE TRUCK

GARBAGE TRUCK drives away

CROTEZ (VO)

You better watch your back Pistoles because I'm coming after you! You hear me!

PANCHITO laughs

PANCHITO

Alright already I heard you, geez

SENOR MARTINEZ whinnies

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

Alright, I say we've done enough for day eh, why don't we get something to eat. What do you say to that?

SENOR MARTINEZ smiles and whinnies

PANCHITO laughs

I thought so

PANCHITO gets off SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO looks in a SATCHEL

Ah, I know I had it somewhere

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ who is looking at him hopefully

PANCHITO sighs

Sorry, I got nothing, not even any pasos

SENOR MARTINEZ slumps down

PANCHITO smiles

Ah it's okay, we'll just find somewhere else to eat ah?

PANCHITO pats SENOR MARTINEZ with a smile

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ walk down the SIDEWALK

SENOR MARTINEZ has the "Eureka" expression

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at the SMALL BACKPACK on his back

SENOR MARTINEZ whinnies

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO gives SENOR MARTINEZ a skeptical look

PANCHITO

Martinez I can't do that, that's Uncle Vito's. You like Uncle Vito don't you?

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at PANCHITO with a "Really?" look

Ok I'll admit he did almost shoot you

SENOR MARTINEZ continues to stare at him

And run you over

SENOR MARTINEZ continues to stare at him

PANCHITO sighs

And mistake you as stolen but so what! He's family

SENOR MARTINEZ huffs

Okay he's my family but still. He's a good person right?

PANCHITO gets back on SENOR MARTINEZ

SENOR MARTINEZ looks up at him

PANCHITO sighs

Alright so what if he's a push over, he's still my uncle. I can't just take pasos from him. That would be stealing!

(Pauses)

Besides, we can always capture some game

SENOR MARTINEZ flinches and fake gags

PANCHITO smiles

Oh stop it, I,

SENOR MARTINEZ spots some APPLES on a tree, his mouth waters

PANCHITO laughs

Alright, just one

PANCHITO reaches up and pulls an APPLE off and hands it SENOR MARTINEZ

SENOR MARTINEZ eats the APPLE and spits out the core

SENOR MARTINEZ whinnies

PANCHITO laughs

I knew I spoil you too much you stupid horse

SENOR MARTINEZ smiles

SENOR MARTINEZ breaks into full speed gallop down the SIDEWALK

PANCHITO is caught by surprise and holds on to the reins and pulls SENOR MARTINEZ into the STREET

PANCHITO

Whoa!

PANCHITO laughs

SENOR MARTINEZ continues galloping down the STREET

EXT. HOTEL- NIGHT

The HOTEL is a classic old western type building

PANCHITO walks SENOR MARTINEZ to the HITCHING POST outside the HOTEL.

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

SENOR MARTINEZ whinnies

PANCHITO

Alright drama queen, settle down they'll hear you, I'll be right back.

PANCHITO enters HOTEL

SENOR MARTINEZ shrugs his shoulders and drinks from a nearby TROUGH

SENOR MARTINEZ hears a FOOTSTEPS approach

SENOR MARTINEZ stops drinking and looks around

FOOTSTEPS stop

SENOR MARTINEZ drinks again

FOOTSTEPS continue

SENOR MARTINEZ stops and looks around again suspiciously

FOOTSTEPS stop

INT. HOTEL- SAME

The HOTEL is the typical western feel to it

PANCHITO walks over to the FRONT DESK, to the left is a STAIRCASE. A CLERK, VERONICA, 30, is standing there. She is wearing the typical hostess outfit

VERONICA looks at PANCHITO

VERONICA

Can I help you?

PANCHITO

Yes, I would like to return my room key

VERONICA

Very well, please hand in your room key, your bill, and collect your things.

PANCHITO fishes for his ROOM KEY in his pocket

PANCHITO grabs the ROOM KEY and a PASO

PANCHITO hands both to VERONICA

VERONICA

Thank you sir, please come again

PANCHITO smiles and nods

PANCHITO heads for the STAIRCASE and walks up it whistling

EXT. HOTEL- SAME

FOOTSTEPS continue

SENOR MARTINEZ looks around, confused and scared

DIEGO MONTES, a vigilante who wears a red cape, approaches

SENOR MARTINEZ whinnies

MONTES

Shhh they'll hear you

SENOR MARTINEZ continues

Shut up, I'm not going to hurt you

SENOR MARTINEZ stops and looks at him suspiciously

MONTES looks around cautiously

Is that bounty hunter Cortez following you?

SENOR MARTINEZ nods

Alright

MONTES grabs a package from inside his cape

SENOR MARTINEZ whinnies

MONTES looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

Pipe down, I'm your friend,

SENOR MARTINEZ stops

Now

MONTES places the package in the SATCHEL

Make sure he sees it and when he does, wait for me

MONTES walks away

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at him skeptically

MONTES sighs

MOTES

Just trust me okay

SENOR MARTINEZ nods

MONTES leaves

INT. PANCHITO'S HOTEL ROOM- SAME

PANCHITO'S HOTEL ROOM is basic it has a MIRROR, SMALL CHEST, a BED, RUG, LAMP, and DRESSER.

PANCHITO grabs his SUITCASE from the floor and puts it on the BED

PANCHITO walks over to SMALL CHEST and open it

PANCHITO grabs a PICTURE OF CLARA CLUCK. The picture has a message written in cursive "Love you always, Clara"

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO walks over and places the PICTURE in his SUITCASE.

He turns around and stands in the middle of the room

He looks around

He looks at the LAMP

PANCHITO walks over to the LAMP, unplugs it and quickly puts it in his SUITCASE

PANCHITO

They won't miss it

PANCHITO walks over to the SMALL CHEST

The SMALL CHEST has a piece of PAPER and a PEN on it

PANCHITO writes "IOU (1) LAMP"

Much

PANCHITO walks back over to the BED and grabs his SUITCASE

PANCHITO exits

EXT. HOTEL- SAME

PANCHITO walks towards SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO puts the SUITCASE on SENOR MARTINEZ'S back and ties it to his SADDLE

PANCHITO turns around and walks towards an APPLE TREE

SENOR MARTINEZ tosses his head

PANCHITO grabs some APPLES

PANCHITO walks over to SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO

Tired?

SENOR MARTINEZ nods

PANCHITO puts APPLES in his FANNY PACK

Yeah me too, come on, we'll rest after we leave town eh?

PANCHITO gets on SENOR MARTINEZ

SENOR MARTINEZ trots down the street

EXT. MEXICAN DESERT- SAME

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ are outside of town. They are sitting around a FIRE

SENOR MARTINEZ whinnies

PANCHITO looks over

PANCHITO opens his FANNY PACK and grabs an APPLE

PANCHITO throws the APPLE

PANCHITO

Catch you big lummox

SENOR MARTINEZ catches the APPLE and chews it

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO grabs another APPLE and begins to eat it

PANCHITO gets up walks over to SENOR MARTINEZ and grabs his SUITCASE.

PANCHITO sits down next to SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO opens SUITCASE

SENOR MARTINEZ looks inside the SUITCASE with confusion

SENOR MARTINEZ taps PANCHITO on the shoulder

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

SENOR MARTINEZ points to the LAMP in the SUITCASE

PANCHITO grabs and lifts LAMP out of SUITCASE

What this, it's a lamp

PANCHITO holds the LAMP

SENOR MARTINEZ looks skeptical

PANCHITO sighs

I bought it

SENOR MARTINEZ gives PANCHITO the "Really" look

Sort of

SENOR MARTINEZ nips him in the behind

PANCHITO jumps up

PANCHITO stands near the FIRE

SUBTITLES

Ay! Mordió mi culo!

Ay! You bit my ass!

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at PANCHITO again

What, why are you starting at me like that?

SENOR MARTINEZ continues staring

What?

PANCHITO holds the LAMP out in front of him and looks at it

It's a nice lamp. Don't you think you so?

SENOR MARTINEZ huffs and looks at the ground

Well excuse me Senor Critic

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at PANCHITO again

PANCHITO begins to move expressively

Okay so I stole it, big deal, it's a lamp Martinez, they make millions of them! Besides this is a one of a kind, a real

PANCHITO lets go of the LAMP

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ follow the LAMP

LAMP goes into the FIRE

SENOR MARTINEZ smiles

PANCHITO

Oh what do you know, I left an IOU note anyway

SENOR MARTINEZ sighs

SENOR MARTINEZ lays down and closes his eyes, shifting the SATCHEL. The PACKAGE makes a ruffling sound

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

Martinez, what do you got in there?

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at PANCHITO with curiosity

PANCHITO walks over to SENOR MARTINEZ

You have something in there, now come on what is it?

SENOR MARTINEZ shrugs

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO

Let's see what's in here shall we?

PANCHITO opens SATCHEL and pulls out the PACKAGE

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

Do you know what this is?

SENOR MARTINEZ shakes his head

PANCHITO opens the PACKAGE

The PACKAGE is a METAL BOX

PANCHITO sits down next to SENOR MARTINEZ and opens the METAL BOX.

An ENVELOPE is inside

PANCHITO picks up the ENVELOPE and opens it

INSERT- LETTER

PANCHITO

Dear Mr. Pistoles,

You stole my job and my pay. You have twelve hours to repay me or else.

-Cortez

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ look confused

PANCHITO

Or else what?

MONTES appears from behind them

MONTES

Or else your uncle dies

PANCHITO turns around

PANCHITO

And _you_ are?

MONTES

Diego Montes

PANCHITO

I suppose you know this Cortez better than I do?

MONTES nods

MONTES

I'm his partner

PANCHITO stands up

PANCHITO

(Sarcastically)

Oh great

PANCHITO walks over to MONTES

I suppose you're here to try and shoot me horse too eh?

MONTES

Not exactly

PANCHITO

Then what are you here for?

MONTES

To help you

PANCHITO nods

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ nod

PANCHITO

With?

MONTES sighs

MONTES

With Cortez you idiot

MONTES walks over to the FIRE

PANCHITO looks at MONTES

PANCHITO

What exactly does he plan to do?

MONTES

Steal your uncle's money

PANCHITO

Déjà vu

MONTES

I'm aware of your entanglement with the Delatorre brothers. But that was petty thievery this, this is much more elaborate.

PANCHITO

If your Cortez's partner, why would you want to help me?

MONTES sighs

MONTES

Because I got screwed over by that bounty hunter and I want

PANCHITO

Revenge?

MONTES

Restitution. He owes me, and I'm going to help you get that money to your uncle.

PANCHITO

Why?

MONTES

Because I know what it's like to have something taken from you that is rightfully yours.

MONTES extends his hand

Are we agreed?

PANCHITO shakes his hand

PANCHITO

Agreed, I hope you have a horse

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

This big oaf barely listens to me anyway

SENOR MARTINEZ huffs

MONTES whistles

MONTES' HORSE, DIABLO runs over. DIABLO is a massive black horse, two times the height of SENOR MARTINEZ with a SADDLE.

SENOR MARTINEZ and PANCHITO stare with gapping mouths

DIABLO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ and PANCHITO scolding

SENOR MARTINEZ and PANCHITO turn back to MONTES

MONTES

This is Diablo. Fastest horse in all of Mexico

PANCHITO laughs

MONTES looks at PANCHITO

Something funny?

PANCHITO

Martinez maybe a bit spoiled, but eh, he can take you on.

MONTES smiles

MONTES

Really, let's see about that shall we?

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO

Alright then

PANCHITO walks over to SENOR MARTINEZ

Let's race

INT. MEXICAN DESERT- SAME

PANCHITO is on SENOR MARTINEZ

MONTES is on DIABLO

MONTES looks at PANCHITO

MONTES

First one to the next town wins. Here are the rules, no cheating. Oh, and one more thing

PANCHITO

Yes?

MONTES

I always cheat

DIABLO bucks

DIABLO speeds down the desert

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO

Alright Martinez, let's show him how we do it eh?

SENOR MARTINEZ bucks and runs after DIABLO

PANCHITO hangs for dear life

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at PANCHITO

PANCHITO

(Yells)

Keep going!

SENOR MARTINEZ rears his head and pushes harder

SENOR MARTINEZ rides next to DIABLO

MONTES looks at PANCHITO

MONTES

I'd never thought you'd catch up

SENOR MARTINEZ weaves through some cactuses

SENOR MARTINEZ gets next to DIABLO again

PANCHITO

You'd be surprised

MONTES nods

MONTES

Oh, about our little agreement

MONTES secretly pulls out a PISTOL

I lied

MONTES aims PISTOL at PANCHITO

MONTES fires

PANCHITO ducks

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO

Ha, you're going to have to do better than that Diego!

MONTES pulls out a LASSO

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

Speed it up!

SENOR MARTINEZ pushes harder and pulls ahead of DIABLO

MONTES begins twirling the LASSO

PANCHITO looks back at MONTES

MONTES lifts the LASSO above his head

PANCHITO looks ahead

PANCHITO

Alright Martinez

PANCHITO grabs the reins

Whoa!

SENOR MARTINEZ stops

MONTES and DIABLO keep going

MONTES stops with the LASSO and grabs the reins

MONTES

Whoa, easy

DIABLO stops in front of a CACTUS FIELD

MONTES goes flying into CACTUS FIELD

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ go over

PANCHITO looks down at MONTES

PANCHITO

Alright Diego, why are you really here?

MONTES sighs

MONTES

To steal it from you

PANCHITO

Who told you to steal it?

MONTES

Cortez

PANCHITO nods

PANCHITO

Anything else I should know about him?

MONTES looks at PANCHITO

MONTES

No

PANCHITO pulls out PISTOL

PANCHITO

Are you sure?

MONTES

No

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO aims PISTOL at DIABLO

PANCHITO sighs

PANCHITO

Too bad, he was a fast horse

MONTES looks terrified

MONTES

No, please, I

Sighs

He works with the Delatorre brothers. When he heard about the missing loot he went after them too, but then he heard about you and your filthy rich uncle but instead of turning them in, he made them a deal. He would split the money with them fifty- fifty if got off the hook.

PANCHITO

And?

MONTES

There isn't anything else

PANCHITO

Where are they?

MONTES

I don't know

PANCHITO puts his finger on the trigger

MONTES

Alright! They're in Mexico City

PANCHITO nods

PANCHITO

Gracias

PANCHITO sheaths his PISTOL

PANCHITO grabs SENOR MARTINEZ'S reins and heads towards MEXICO CITY.

MONTES gets up and gets on DIABLO

MONTES grabs DIABLO'S reins and heads to MEXICO CITY

**End of Part I**


	2. Part II: Mexico City

**"PANCHITO"**

**Part II: Mexico City **

**This is Part II of a script for a 90 minute film (screenplay). This is a first draft and is western action-comedy.**

INT. MEXICO CITY- SAME

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ ride into the city.

MEXICO CITY is dark, and run down

PANCHITO grabs SENOR MARTINEZ'S reins

PANCHITO

Steady

SENOR MARTINEZ gently stops

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ who smiles

What's a matter with you? You sick?

SENOR MARTINEZ shakes his head

PANCHITO laughs

Whatever

PANCHITO gets off SENOR MARTINEZ

Now to find Uncle Vito

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ look around

PANCHITO motions for SENOR MARTINEZ to follow

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ walk down the STREET

EXT. STREET- SAME

The STREET is lined with run down houses and plazas. A CHURCH is at the end of it.

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO

A bit grotesque eh?

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ continue walking

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ hear FOOTSTEPS

SENOR MARTINEZ stops

SENOR MARTINEZ whinnies

Keep walking

SENOR MARTINEZ nods hesitantly and continues walking

FOOTSTEPS continue

SENOR MARTINEZ looks around nervously

SENOR MARTINEZ whinnies again

Keep walking

FOOTSTEPS continue

SENOR MARTINEZ continues to look around

PISTOLS being drawn are heard

SENOR MARTINEZ bucks

PANCHITO flies into the air and lands on SENOR MARTINEZ'S SADDLE

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO

What in the frijoles is wrong with you?

JERICHO, SANTOS, and CORTEZ appear

CORTEZ

You should listen to your horse more Mr. Pistoles

PANCHITO looks at JERICHO, SANTOS, and CORTEZ

PANCHITO

I take it you're not here for the apples

JERICHO

Hand it over

PANCHITO

I don't think so

SANTOS

Do it, or we'll shoot your horse

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at them in fear

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at PANCHITO

PANCHITO

Don't worry Martinez, I'm going down with you

CORTEZ smiles

CORTEZ

Oh, how sweet

PANCHITO looks behind CORTEZ

I'll send you both a sympathy card

CORTEZ aims PISTOL at PANCHITO

BAG is hurled from behind CORTEZ

BAG hits CORTEZ in the back of the head

CORTEZ falls down

PANCHITO looks ahead

VITO, Panchito's Uncle, is a Mexican Rooster who runs a popular hotel in Mexico City.

VITO steps forward

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ smile

PANCHITO

Uncle Vito!

VITO looks at PANCHITO

VITO

Aloha sobrino

PANCHITO gets off SENOR MARTINEZ

VITO looks at JERICHO and SANTOS

Anyone else?

JERICHO looks at PANCHITO

JERICHO

Don't expect your uncle to save you again Pistoles

JERICHO looks at SANTOS

JERICHO and SANTOS help CORTEZ up

JERICHO, SANTOS, and CORTEZ exit

VITO sighs and looks at PANCHITO

Moment of Silence

PANCHITO looks at VITO

PANCHITO

So uncle, how are things?

VITO

Are you crazy or something?

PANCHITO

I'm diagnosed

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ laugh

VITO looks at both of them

VITO

This is no time for jokes Paco

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ stop

VITO stops

You have my money?

PANCHITO nods

PANCHITO grabs the SMALL BACKPACK and puts it on the ground

PANCHITO

Here it is uncle, every last cent, give or take a few pasos

VITO looks at PANCHITO

VITO

Give or take a few pasos!

VITO grabs PANCHITO by the shirt

Paco do you know what this means?

PANCHITO smiles in confusion

PANCHITO

Eh, no?

VITO sighs

VITO let's go of PANCHITO'S shirt

VITO

You don't know do you?

VITO turns

PANCHITO grabs the SMALL BACKPACK

PANCHITO

Know what uncle?

VITO turns around

VITO

They have FE and Clara

FE, is Panchito's aunt

PANCHITO walks over to VITO

PANCHITO

We'll find them

VITO

The money was for their ransom Paco, they'll kill you if they don't have it by midnight

PANCHITO

Well then, let them kill me

PANCHITO puts the SMALL BACKPACK on SENOR MARTINEZ

VITO

They'll kill them too

PANCHITO sighs

PANCHITO

I can fix this

VITO

I know you can Paco, just do me a favor

PANCHITO

Si?

VITO

Don't get into other people's business anymore

PANCHITO nods

VITO nods

VITO walks away

PANCHITO walks back to SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO looks at the BAG

PANCHITO looks at VITO

PANCHITO

What's in the bag?

VITO turns back around

VITO

Dough

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO walks over to the BAG and picks it up

PANCHITO

Thanks for the tip

VITO nods, turns, and walks away

PANCHITO gets on SENOR MARTINEZ

GUNSHOT is heard

PANCHITO grabs the reins

SENOR MARTINEZ slowly goes forward

Another GUNSHOT

VITO screams

PANCHITO

Vito!

PANCHITO jerks the reins

SENOR MARTINEZ bucks

Ya!

SENOR MARTINEZ runs down the STREET

SENOR MARTINEZ stops near VITO

VITO is bleeding on the ground

PANCHITO gets off SENOR MARTINEZ

VITO looks at PANCHITO

VITO

Find them Paco, they're going to kill them

PANCHITO

No they won't uncle

VITO

You're a good boy Paco, your father would be so proud

PANCHITO smiles

Get out of here-

VITO dies

PANCHITO sighs and closes his eyes

JERICHO appears from behind SENOR MARTINEZ

JERICHO

Sorry about that

JERICHO pulls out PISTOL

He was a good man

PANCHITO glares at JERICHO

PANCHITO pulls out PISTOL

PANCHITO aims at JERICHO

PANCHITO

Fuck off

PANCHITO fires

SANTOS appears in front of PANCHITO

PANCHITO aims PISTOL

SANTOS has a PISTOL

PANCHITO daringly raises and eyebrow

SANTOS drops PISTOL

SANTOS

This is more complicated than you know

PANCHITO

I am aware of that senor

SANTOS

Are you?

HELICOPTER approaches

HELICOPTER LIGHTS land on PANCHITO, SENOR MARTINEZ, and SANTOS

PANCHITO, and SENOR MARTINEZ look up

A LADDER is lowered

SANTOS jumps up on the LADDER

PANCHITO jumps on the LADDER

SANTOS climbs the LADDER

PANCHITO climbs the LADDER

SANTOS tries to kick PANCHITO off

PANCHITO grabs SANTOS'S leg

PANCHITO pulls SANTOS off the LADDER

PANCHITO and SANTOS fall

SANTOS lands on the ground hard

PANCHITO lands on top of him, and pins him down

PANCHITO pulls out PISTOL

PANCHITO aims PISTOL at SANTOS

PANCHITO

(Yells)

Where are they!

HELICOPTER leaves

SANTOS spits in PANCHITO'S face

PANCHITO wipes his face off

PANCHITO gets in SANTOS'S face

I'll ask again you big fat chalupa where are they!

SANTOS sighs

SANTOS

They're in the church

PANCHITO

Muchos gracias

PANCHITO fires

SANTOS dies

PANCHITO whistles

SENOR MARTINEZ comes over

PANCHITO gets up

PANCHITO gets on SENOR MARTINEZ

HELICOPTER reappears

PANCHITO looks at HELICOPTER

HELICOPTER readies it's TORRENTS. MONTES is piloting, CORTEZ is on the TORRENTS.

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO

Vamonos muchachos

SENOR MARTINEZ runs down the STREET and into a MARKET

HELICOPTER follows

EXT. MARKET- SAME

HELICOPTER begins firing BULLETS

BULLETS hit FUIRT CARTS and BREAD BASKETS.

SENOR MARTINEZ weaves through the MARKET

SENOR MARTINEZ approaches several low hanging SIGNS

PANCHITO jumps over SIGNS

PANCHITO turns

PANCHITO gets his PISTOLS out again

PANCHITO twirls PISTOLS

SENOR MARTINEZ turns RIGHT

PANCHITO jumps and fires several BULLETS toward the HELICOPTER

The HELICOPTER's WINDSHEILD breaks and flies low into the MARKET

PANCHITO lands on SENOR MARTINEZ

SENOR MARTINEZ runs towards CHURCH

EXT. CHURCH- SAME

The CHURCH is an Old Catholic church. It is in dire need of repair.

PANCHITO gets off SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO leads SENOR MARTINEZ in the CHURCH

INT. CHURCH- SAME

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ enter the SANCTUARY

The SANCTUARY is the typical sanctuary. On the ceiling are several small windows that let the light in. Down the aisle is a large beautiful pipe organ and altar.

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ walk down the aisle

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ look at the ceiling

PANCHITO whistles "THE WEDDING MARCH"

SENOR MARTINEZ pretends to be a flower girl

PANCHITO smiles and laughs

PANCHITO

You're such a ham

SENOR MARTINEZ pushes PANCHITO up the aisle with his nose

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO

Oh no

PANCHITO quickly gets behind SENOR MARTINEZ and pushes him

If anyone's going to get married it's you

SENOR MARTINEZ smiles and gets behind PANCHITO and pushes him

PANCHITO laughs

SENOR MARTINEZ stops pushing him and backs up

PANCHITO turns

Martinez, what are you,

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

SENOR MARTINEZ is in a bull fighting stance

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO grabs an OLD SHEET from the PEWS

PANCHITO holds it out as if he were a bullfighter

PANCHITO smiles and glares at SENOR MARTINEZ

Toro, Toro!

SENOR MARTINEZ charges

PANCHITO moves the OLD SHEET away and dodges as SENOR MARTINEZ passes

SENOR MARTINEZ turns back around

SENOR MARTINEZ gets in charging stance again

PANCHITO smiles and laughs

PANCHITO

Toro! Toro!

SENOR MARTINEZ charges

In mid charge, the floor collapses from underneath SENOR MARTINEZ creating a HOLE IN THE FLOOR

SENOR MARTINEZ falls through HOLE IN THE FLOOR

SENOR MARTINEZ screams

PANCHITO throws OLD SHEET back in the PEWS and rushes to HOLE IN THE FLOOR

PANCHITO gets on his knees and sticks his head in

Martinez!

SENOR MARTINEZ whinnies

PANCHITO sighs

PANCHITO looks down in HOLE

Don't worry, stay put, I'm coming!

PANCHITO looks at ALTAR and sees CANDLES

PANCHITO walks over to ALTAR and grabs a CANDLE

SENOR MARTINEZ whinnies in fear

PANCHITO rushes back to HOLE IN THE FLOOR

PANCHITO gets on his knees again and sticks his head in

PANCHITO

Martinez?

PANCHITO puts the CANDLE out in front of him

The HOLE IN THE FLOOR leads to CATACOMBS.

SENOR MARTINEZ is sitting on the ground cowering in fear several feet away from PILE OF SKELTONS

PANCHITO laughs

PANCHITO (cont.)

Don't be so afraid Martinez

PANCHITO gets up, sits the CANDLE on the ground

PANCHITO jumps through HOLE IN THE FLOOR and into CATACOMBS

INT. CATACOMBS- SAME

PANCHITO slides down PILE OF SKELTONS much like a banister slide

PANCHITO walks over to SENOR MARTINEZ

It's just some old bones

SENOR MARTINEZ glares at PANCHITO

PANCHITO sighs

Alright, I get it, you're scared, but you know what, I'm scared too.

SENOR MARTINEZ stands

SENOR MARTINEZ and PANCHITO look down a HALLWAY

PANCHITO grabs SENOR MARTINEZ'S reins

Let's see if this is a way out

SENOR MARTINEZ pulls back

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

Look I know it's scary and dark but come on, we have to get out of here.

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at the ground with uncertainty

PANCHITO smiles

Hey, have I ever steered you wrong?

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at PANCHITO

I'll be with you every step

SENOR MARTINEZ smiles

SENOR MARTINEZ licks PANCHITO

PANCHITO laughs

Alright stop it you big lummox.

SENOR MARTINEZ stops

PANCHITO turns back towards HALLWAY

Come on then let's go

PANCHITO leads SENOR MARTINEZ down the HALLWAY

INT. HALLWAY- SAME

The HALLWAY is full of tombs and coffins.

SPIDER WEBS and RATS are everywhere

RATS scurry down the HALLWAY towards the CHURCH

SENOR MARTINEZ looks worried

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ continue walking

After a while VOICES are heard

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO

Shh

PANCHITO moves up against a WALL

SENOR MARTINEZ follows

PANCHITO pokes his head from the WALL and sees a LARGE ROOM with a TABLE.

INT. LARGE ROOM- SAME

Sitting at the TABLE are FERMIN, 25, and LORENZO, 25, petty thieves. On the TABLE are two CANDELS and a BAG OF RANSOM MONEY.

FERMIN and LORENZO empty the BAG OF RANSOM MONEY on the TABLE

FERMIN looks at LORENZO

FERMIN

So, what do you think Cortez is gunna do with the Vito loot huh?

LORENZO

Oh that's easy Fermin, keep it for himself

FERMIN and LORENZO laugh

FERMIN

Do you think they'll ever find 'em?

LORENZO

Not a chance

FERMIN and LORENZO laugh again

FERMIN

(Between laughing)

Not a chance, not a chance, not a chance

LORENZO

Besides, even if someone does, we got them locked real tight

LORENZO looks over to his right

FE and CLARA CLUCK, PANCHITO'S girlfriend, are tied up in CHAIRS. Along with VITO'S HOTEL STAFF.

LORENZO gets up and smiles

LORENZO

Isn't that right senorita?

LORENZO touches CLARA chin

PANCHITO stands and enters LARGE ROOM

PANCHITO grabs PISTOL

PANCHITO aims at FERMIN

PANCHITO

I would suggest that you let them go, before I pull this trigger.

CLARA, FE, and VITO'S HOTEL STAFF look at PANCHITO

FERMIN looks at PANCHITO and smiles

FERMIN gets up

FERMIN

Well, looks like we got ourselves a hero eh Lorenzo!

LORENZO turns around towards PANCHITO

LORENZO smiles

FERMIN grabs PANCHITO'S shoulders

PANCHITO flips FERMIN over

PANCHITO puts his foot on FERMIN'S chest and aims his PISTOL at FERMIN'S head

PANCHITO looks at LORENZO and pulls out SECOND PISTOL

PANCHITO tracks LORENZO'S movement with his SECOND PISTOL

LORENZO nods

PANCHITO nods

PANCHITO looks back at SENOR MARTINEZ who is behind the WALL

PANCHITO whistles

SENOR MARTINEZ comes over

PANCHITO motions for him to follow him

SENOR MARTINEZ follows him

PANCHITO gets off FERMIN

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO

Martinez

PANCHITO points to FERMIN

Sit

SENOR MARTINEZ sits on FERMIN

FERMIN screams

FERMIN

Get this horse off me

FERMIN looks at LORZENO

Lorenzo help me!

LORENZO nods

LORENZO charges towards SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO takes his LASSO and lassos around LORENZO'S neck

PANCHITO pulls LORENZO towards him

PANCHITO gets in front of LORENZO'S face

PANCHITO

Get away

PANCHITO pulls out his PISTOL

PANCHITO aims PISTOL at LORENZO

From my horse

PANCHITO lets go of LORENZO

LORENZO falls down

PANCHITO walks over to LORENZO

Had enough?

LORENZO nods

Get out

LORENZO

S-s-si senor

LORENZO scrambles up and runs towards the CHURCH

PANCHITO looks at FERMIN

FERMIN is trying to lift SENOR MARTINEZ up

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO

You good too?

FERMIN stops

FERMIN looks at PANCHITO

FERMIN

Si

PANCHITO nods

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

PACNHITO

Alright Martinez, let him go, he's had enough

SNEOR MARTINEZ stands

FERMIN looks at PANCHITO

FERMIN

Gracias

FERMIN quickly runs towards the CHURCH

PANCHITO looks at CLARA, FE, and VITO'S HOTEL STAFF

PANCHITO goes over to FE and unties her

FE hugs PANCHITO

FE

That was wonderful Paco!

PANCHITO

Ah la tia!

PANCHITO and FE stop hugging

PANCHITO unties CLARA

FE helps untie VITO'S HOTEL STAFF

PANCHITO hugs CLARA

CLARA

I knew you'd come here to save us

PANCHITO

No you didn't

CLARA

Well I was hoping

PANCHITO

No you weren't

CLARA

Yes I was

FE looks at CLARA with a smile

FE

No you weren't

CLARA rolls her eyes

CLARA

Whatever

FE unties the last of VITO'S HOTEL STAFF

FE looks at PANCHITO

FE

Alright, now that we're all together, let's find a way out. Paco how's the hallway?

PANCHITO

No good, except for a caved in hole that-

FE, CLARA, and VITO'S HOTEL STAFF look at PANCHITO

Oh, right

EXPLOSION is heard

HELICOPTER noises are heard

PANCHITO sighs

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

Vamos Martinez

PANCHITO runs down the HALLWAY

SENOR MARTINEZ, FE, CLARA, and VITO'S HOTEL STAFF follow

INT. HALLWAY- SAME

PANCHITO runs down the HALLWAY

SENOR MARTINEZ follows

FE runs up next to SENOR MARTINEZ

FE

(To Panchito)

Paco, what's going on?

PANCHITO looks back at FE

PANCHITO

No time to explain just stay back here

PANCHITO motions for SENOR MARTINEZ to follow him

SENOR MARTINEZ and PANCHITO stop below HOLE IN THE FLOOR

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

Get back with the others understand?

PANCHITO gets on SENOR MARTINEZ'S head

Vamonos!

SENOR MARTINEZ bucks

PANCHITO jumps and grabs the edge of the floor

PANCHITO pulls himself up

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

SENOR MARTINEZ nods and goes back down the HALLWAY

INT. CHURCH- SAME

The CHURCH is destroyed. The HELICOPTER is inside the CHURCH

CORTEZ gets out and stands

PANCHITO glares at CORTEZ

PANCHITO

You bastardo!

CORTEZ smiles

CORTEZ bows

CORTEZ

Gracias senor

PANCHITO

What was the point Cortez?

CORTEZ walks over

CORTEZ gets in PANCHITO'S face

CORTEZ

What the point of anything anymore Pistoles? What is the one thing people always crave, and can never get enough of?

PANCHITO

Sex?

CORTEZ

No

PANCHITO puts his finger on his chin and strokes it as if thinking

PANCHITO

Money?

CORTEZ

Close

CORTEZ pushes PANCHITO down

PANCHITO falls down the HOLE IN THE FLOOR but catches himself on the edge

CORTEZ kneels down

CORTEZ smiles

PANCHITO struggles to get back up

But oh so wrong

CORTEZ pulls out his PISTOL

CORTEZ laughs

CORTEZ

I'm going to have so much fun. I'll go on a killing spree, all thanks

(Laughs despicably)

To you

PANCHITO tries to pull himself up and get a footing

PANCHITO looks down the HALLWAY

CORTEZ smiles

That stupid horse can't save you now Pistoles

CORTEZ stands

I'll see you go to the eighth circle you stuck up little prick

CHURCH doors open

CORTEZ looks over

MONTES is standing in the doorway

MONTES walks towards CORTEZ

CORTEZ smiles

CORTEZ

Montes my friend, you are just about to witness the greatest triumph of our career

MONTES

Is that so?

MONTES looks at PANCHITO

MONTES walks over to PANCHITO

MONTES lifts PANCHITO up

PANCHITO looks at MONTES and notices bits of DOUGH on his shirt

MONTES looks at PANCHITO

MONTES sits PANCHITO down

CORTEZ looks at MONTES

CORTEZ

Now, let's kill him, kill them, and get what we came here for

MONTES nods

MONTES aims PISTOL at CORTEZ

MONTES

I have a better idea

CORTEZ

Diego, what are you doing?

MONTES looks at PANCHITO

PANCHITO whistles

SENOR MARTINEZ comes down the HALLWAY

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at MONTES as if confused

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at PANCHITO

PANCHITO shrugs his shoulders

PANCHITO

Don't ask me

MONTES looks at CORTEZ

MONTES

Cortez

CORTEZ

Yes?

MONTES

See you

MONTES readies PISTOL

Later

MONTES fires

CORTEZ dodges BULLET

CORTEZ pulls out PISTOL shoots MONTES and jumps down the HOLE IN THE FLOOR

MONTES falls to the floor

PANCHITO helps MONTES up

SENOR MARTINEZ kicks CORTEZ around a bit

CORTEZ aims at SENOR MARTINEZ

CORTEZ fires

SENOR MARTINEZ whinnies and falls down

PANCHITO rushes into HOLE IN THE FLOOR

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO

Martinez?

SENOR MARTINEZ looks at PANCHITO with a smile

SENOR MARTINEZ gets up

PANCHITO sighs

MONTES slowly crawls to the edge of the HOLE IN THE FLOOR

MONTES looks at PANCHITO

MONTES

(In pain)

Hurry up Pistoles before he kills anyone else

PANCHITO nods

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO

Alright Martinez

PANCHITO gets on SENOR MARTINEZ

Vamonos!

SENOR MARTINEZ bucks

SENOR MARTINEZ rushes into the HALLWAY

INT. HALLWAY- SAME

CORTEZ runs towards FE, CLARA, and VITO'S HOTEL STAFF

CORTEZ hears VOICES

CORTEZ pulls out PISTOL

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ run towards CORTEZ

PANCHITO pulls out PISTOL

PANCHITO readies PISTOL

CORTEZ continues running

FE, CLARA, and VITO'S HOTEL STAFF see CORTEZ

CORTEZ aims at CLARA

CORTEZ

Adios senorita

CORTEZ puts his finger on the trigger

PANCHITO and SENOR MARTINEZ see CORTEZ

PANCHITO jumps off SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO barrel rolls and aims PISTOL at CORTEZ

A BODY FALLS

CORTEZ drops his PISTOL

CORTEZ smiles

CORTEZ turns around and moves out of the way

CLARA is dead

PANCHITO rushes over

SENOR MARTINEZ lowers his head

Tears fall down PANCHITO'S face

PANCHITO looks at CORTEZ

PANCHITO

You heartless bastard!

CORTEZ smiles

CORTEZ

The only one you couldn't save was the one you truly cared about

PANCHITO looks at CORTEZ

CORTEZ aims PISTOL at PANCHITO

CORTEZ

Any last words?

PANCHITO flinches

SENOR MARTINEZ closes his eyes

GUNSHOT is heard

SENOR MARTINEZ opens his eyes and whinnies in fear

PANCHITO opens his eyes

PANCHITO looks at CORTEZ

CORTEZ is bleeding from the chest

CORTEZ looks to his left

MONTES is standing with his PISTOL drawn

STEAM is coming from the PISTOL barrel

CORTEZ looks at MONTES

CORTEZ

Good shot

CORTEZ falls over dead

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO

I don't understand

MONTES

It's best if you don't

PANCHITO nods

PANCHITO

Who are you, really?

MONTES smiles

MONTES reaches in his pocket and grabs an APPLE

MONTES hands the APPLE to SENOR MARTINEZ

SENOR MARTINEZ happily eats the APPLE

MONTES looks at PANCHITO

MONTES

Someone who makes bread

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO looks at CLARA

PANCHITO

I just can't-

MONTES

I'm sorry for all that's happened

PANCHITO

Why?

MONTES

Because I feel responsible, none of this was supposed to happen. No one was supposed to get hurt.

PANCHITO looks at MONTES

PANCHITO

How was it supposed to go then?

MONTES sighs

MONTES kneels down beside PANCHITO

MONTES

It was supposed to be simple. Your uncle hired me to go undercover to make sure that his money was safe. I didn't do my job, and it was stolen. He told me to go after it, making sure no one got hurt. Everything was going well until you came along. That's when everything started to go wrong.

PANCHITO

So you're saying that I wasn't to get involved?

MONTES

Exactly. But when you did, Cortez decided that it would take more than kidnapping to get what he wanted. It would take you. So that's why-

PANCHITO

You stopped me in the desert

MONTES nods

MONTES gets up

MONTES exits

EXT. CHURCH- SAME

FE and VITO'S HOTEL STAFF go back to UNCLE VITO'S HOTEL

MONTES, PANCHITO, and SENOR MARTINEZ walk down the STREET

PANCHITO looks at MONTES

PANCHITO

So where will you go?

MONTES

I think I'll stay here for a while

PANCHITO

So you're a baker by day and a mercenary by night. How'd that happen?

MONTES

It's a long story

PANCHITO smiles and laughs

PANCHITO gets on SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO

Well, hopefully you can tell it to me someday

MONTES smiles

MONTES

Will do and listen, I know I haven't been exactly fair to you, , maybe I can make it up to you someday

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO

You already did

MONTES nods

PANCHITO salutes MONTES

SENOR MARTINEZ walks down the STREET

MONTES grabs an APPLE from his pocket

MONTES walks toward SENOR MARTINEZ

MONTES looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

MONTES

Hey Martinez

SENOR MARTINEZ and PANCHITO look back at MONTES

Go long

MONTES throws the APPLE

SENOR MARTINEZ'S mouth waters

PANCHITO looks at SENOR MARTINEZ

PANCHITO

Don't even

SENOR MARTINEZ runs down the STREET

PANCHITO hangs on for dear life

(Yells)

Dare!

MONTES laughs

PANCHITO grabs SENOR MARTINEZ'S reins

SENOR MARTINEZ catches the APPLE and continues running

PANCHITO laughs

SENOR MARTINEZ bucks

PANCHITO pulls off his hat and quickly puts it back on

Vamanos!

SENOR MARTINEZ continues running down the STREET

SENOR MARTINEZ runs near a SIGN

PANCHITO jumps over the SIGN

PANCHITO lands on SENOR MARTINEZ'S saddle

BAKER (VO)

You're more than a good person amigo

PANCHITO sits back down

PANCHITO looks ahead and sees another SIGN

PANCHITO grabs the SIGN spins around it and lands on SENOR MARTINEZ as he turns

BAKER (VO)

I think you're a hero.

SENOR MARTINEZ jumps over a LARGE FENCE

PANCHITO (VO)

I'm no hero

SENOR MARTINEZ lands on the other side and rides off into the distance

BAKER (VO)

Yes you are, you just don't see it.

EXT. MEXICAN BAR- DAY

PANCHITO is sitting at the BAR

PABLO, 25, a thief is sitting next to him. Behind PABLO is a SMALL BURLAP SACK

PANCHITO looks behind PABLO at the SMALL BURLAP SACK

PANCHITO turns back around

PANCHITO lifts a hand over to the BARTENDER who gets him a drink

PANCHITO pulls a PASO from his pocket and flips it

PASO lands on the counter

PABLO looks at PANCHITO

PABLO

What are you supposed to be?

PANCHITO turns to PABLO

PANCHITO smiles

PANCHITO

You really want to know?

PABLO

You heard me I said what is it?

PANCHITO smiles pulls out his PISTOL, spins it once, and aims

FADE OUT:

**What you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay? Great? Awesome? What do I need to fix? Please be as honest as you can, and thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This took about half a year, but it was worth it. **

**Thanks guys :)**


End file.
